Melanie's graduation day,
by petewrites
Summary: A prequel to life after the honeymoon, its graduation day for Melanie, but when her mom decided not to come. Her and Sam decide to do other things before the ceremony. Will they get caught? What will happen if they do. Warning, incest, One-shot,


Its graduation day at MudFord Academy and the hallways were filled with students reuniting with their families. Sam was walking through the crowd looking for Melanie, she had arrived there about fifteen minutes before and was already frustrated. She hated having to look at all these parents being all mushy for their kids, she almost wanted to barf at the sight.

Hi Sam. A voice said causing her turn around.

Hey Jennette, uh, how are you doing? She asked not really caring.

I'm doing great since I'm graduating today and my mom is here. Jennette replied happily.

Yay your mom's here, good for you, Sam mocked angry at her mom for not showing up.

Oh Sam, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to rub it in. Jen apologized as Melanie rented about her mom to her the night before.

Its all good, so where's my twin sister? I've been looking for her for the past fifteen minutes and she's nowhere to be found. Sam said.

I think she's still in her room getting ready, I was there about thirty minutes ago and she still wasn't ready. She replied.

Well, she does tend to take forever to get ready, so I'm not shock about that. Sam said smirking.

Yeah, Well, you better go to her room and make sure she's ready. The ceremony's gonna began soon with or without her. Jennette said walking away.

Don't worry, I got it. Sam said smiling as she had other things in mind.

* * *

**A few ****minutes later,**

Sam was standing in front of Melanie's door looking around to see that the hallways were half empty with only a few people still hanging around waiting for their perspective sons or daughters to get ready. She smiled as she knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before Melanie open the door in her sexy purple lingerie.

Hey baby, Sam said smirking.

Hey sexy mama, Mel said grabbing Sam by her jacket to pull her in to kiss her and slammed the door.

Mmm, both twins moaned as Sam pulled her jacket off and dropped it on the floor and slipped her boots off.

Oh Sammy, I've missed you so much. Melanie said slipping her hands underneath her twin sister's shirt, while Sam started kissing Melanie's chest.

I've missed you too, Mel. Like crazy. She said as Melanie got down on her knees to unbutton and slid Sam's pants and shorts off. Sam stepped out of them and placed her leg on the other girl's shoulder as she began licking her pussy hungrily.

Mmm, fuck yeah, that feels amazing, baby. Sam moaned pulling her shirt off and thrusting her hips.

Melanie placed her hands on Sam's ass to squeeze them as she continues licking. Sam then reached down and brushed her lovers ponytail as she felt an orgasm coming.

Ahh, ahh Melanie, I'm gonna cum already. She moaned as she removed her from Mel's shoulder and came into her mouth, Melanie gladly drank every last drop. She loves the sweet taste of Sam's cum.

When Sam was finish, Melanie got back on her feet and started kissing her again with her hands exploring her future wife's naked body, then she started pulling Sam with her to her bed when Sam suddenly stopped her.

Baby wait, shouldn't you get ready for your graduation? She asked in between kisses.

Mmm, Don't worry about that mama, just fuck me now. Mel replied pulling Sam onto bed when she placed her hand on Melanie's cheek and broke their kiss.

Mel, I know you. You're the responsible one, what's going on? Sam asked.

Ugh! Why are you still talking? Melanie asked rolling them over and straddle her hips to remove the straps from her shoulders when she was stopped by her twin.

Sweetie, what's wrong, is this about mom? Sam asked running her thumb on Melanie's cheek.

When is it not about mom? She asked climbing off of Sam and sat down in bed frustrated.

Do you want to talk about it? Sam asked sitting next to Melanie and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

Ok, its just that I was really looking forward to this day for a while now. I was hoping that mom would be here for the most important day of my life, and I was ready to tell her about us. Melanie replied with a tear rolling down her cheek.

What happened, did she call you? Sam asked wiping a tear from Melanie's face.

Yeah, she call me yesterday morning and told me that she wasn't coming cause she was going to Las Vegas with her new boyfriend she just met, then she just hung up on me. She softly said.

Oh Baby, I'm so sorry. Sam said pulling her close for a hug.

Why Sam, what did I do to deserve this? Mel cried holding her fiancé's naked body close to her.

Sam didn't answered Melanie's question, she just stayed quiet and let Melanie cry as she began to softly nibble on her neck.

Sam, Melanie said pulling away slightly.

Yeah Melanie, Sam replied looking into her eyes.

Make love to me, She said getting on her knees to stripped her lingerie off. Sam then wrapped arms around the girls waist and push her back onto bed, and started to gently rub their pussies together.

Mmm yeah, mama, Melanie moaned lifting her head up to kiss her lovers lips, Sam cupped Melanie's face with both her hands as she slowly slipped her tongue into her mouth causing Melanie to moan again.

Baby, Sam said pulling away after a while.

Yes, mama, She replied smiling.

I want to make you feel good, Sam said licking her lips and rolling off her.

Ok, and how are you gonna do that? Melanie asked sitting up confused.

I want you to sit on my face so I can tongue fuck you.

Ok mama, Mel said as she straddled her head, then placed her hands on the bedhead as she lower herself onto Sam's face.

Mmm, fuck, Mel moaned as she was enjoying Sam's tongue and leaned her head back in pleasure. Then she took her right hand and reach back to fondle Sam's breast.

Sam moaned as she placed her left hand on Melanie's ass to squeeze it, while she slid her other hand down to her own pussy to finger herself.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

Where is she? Mr Atkins asking himself walking up the stairs looking for Melanie, she was supposed to show up with her classmates a few minutes ago but didn't show up. He asked around to see if anyone knew where she was and was told that she was still getting ready,

As he got to Melanie's empty hallway, he heard loud thumping and screaming coming from Melanie room and wondered she was doing. When he got there, he looked through the door window and saw that she was naked in bed with another girl.

Oh boy, he thought to himself as he reached for the doorknob.

Melanie, what are you doing? Mr Atkins asked as he entered causing Melanie to jump off Sam and almost hitting her head against the wall.

Ok dude, who are you, and why did you come in here and interrupt us? Sam asked sitting up and covering herself up with a pillow.

Sam, that's Mr Atkins, he's the dean of this school. Mel said nervously moving around in bed.

Sam! You're Sam Puckett, her twin sister? Mr Atkins asked.

The one and only, what's it to you? Sam asked annoyed that he interrupted them.

Ok you know what? I can't do this, I'm gonna turn around and you two are going to get dress. Pronto. He said turning around in a huff.

The twin girls quickly got out of bed and immediately got dress. Sam put her clothes back on while Melanie put her normal clothes.

We're ready, sir. Mel said as Mr Atkins turned around.

All right Melanie, please explain to me why you're in here having incestuous sex with your sister instead of being with your classmates. He firmly asked.

Why would she be out there with all those nubs, when she has me to fuck? Sam asked.

Sam! Mel said elbowing her side.

Mr Atkins, I'm sorry, it's just that I needed to be with her so much since our dear ole mom decided not to come, and I couldn't wait till after the ceremony. She replied honestly.

So you decide that now would be a good time, right? He asked in disapproval.

Yes sir, I did. Melanie replied standing her ground which surprised Sam.

Ok Melanie, out all the students that I thought I was going to banned from the ceremony, you were the last student on that list. The dean said.

Hey whoa, what are you saying? Sam asked stepping forward.

I'm saying that she has a choice, either she ends whatever this is she has with you so she can be allow in the ceremony, or she doesn't and she gets banned.

So that's how it's going to be? Melanie asked lightly pushing her twin aside then continued. You're gonna banned me because of who I choose to love, after all these years of me being here, of me not being able to share birthdays with her, of me missing her. This is what it comes down to?

Well, sounds like you made your choice. He asked disappointed in her.

Yes, I have, and you know what? Coming here to get an education was a mistake in the first place. Mel said then turned around to finish packing her bags, then when she was done, she walked up to Sam and tangled her fingers with hers.

Are you ok, baby? Sam asked concern.

Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish that all the adults in our lives didn't suck so much. She said as Sam bent down to pick her jacket up, then started to walk out.

Miss Puckett, one day you're gonna look back at this and regret your decision. Mr Atkins said adjusting his glasses.

No worries sir, I already don't. Mel said closing the door behind her and not looking back. As her and Sam walked through the hallways, Melanie had a huge smile on her face. Like she hadn't done that in years.

There it is! Sam said looking at her.

There what is? Melanie asked.

There's that beautiful smile that I missed so much. Sam said as she leaned in for a quick kiss, then walked out there, and into their future.


End file.
